Our First Kiss
by Sae Kiyomi
Summary: Misi Kaiko untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari pacarnya, Mikuo! apa dia berhasil? kok malahan bertengkar, ya? Mikuo malahan menjauhi Kaiko... / DLDR / warning di dalam / RnR?


Our First Kiss

Sae Kiyomi

Fict ini milik Sae Kiyomi serta keduabelas OCnya (akan diperkenalkan kedua OC baru)… walaupun Vocaloid milik Crypton dan Yamaha.

Warning: aneh, jelek, gaje, typo, alur cepet, dll…

* * *

"Waaah… tidak mungkin… jawabannya benar semua!" kata seorang gadis berambut biru tua kagum. Dia sedang duduk di perpustakaan bersama seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru kehijauan a.k.a teal di sebelahnya.

"Yah, Kaiko memang hebat. Kamu benar-benar belajar," kata seorang laki-laki berambut teal mengelus kepala gadis itu. Gadis itu tersipu.

"Ah, ini karena cara mengajar Mikuo-kun yang hebat, mudah dimengerti," kata gadis bernama Kaiko itu tersipu.

_Yup, aku Kaiko Shion, mempunyai pacar pintar nan tampan bernama Mikuo Hatsune ini_…

"Hehehe… terima kasih ya, Mikuo-kun," kata Kaiko tersenyum manis. Mikuo membalas senyuman Kaiko, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kaiko.

Kaiko kaget, melihat Mikuo yang mau menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir milik Kaiko. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

_Ya ampun, Kami-sama…_

Tiga senti… dua senti… satu senti…

"EHEM!" tegur penjaga perpustakaan. Mikuo otomatis mendorong Kaiko dan Kaiko memalingkan wajahnya. Mikuo pura-pura batuk dan menjauhi dirinya dengan Kaiko.

_Astaga… kami benar-benar ingin ciuman tadi…_

_A-apa-apaan sih barusan?_

* * *

Teng… teng…

_Apa memang tadi Mikuo-kun mau menciumku, ya?_

"Mikuooo… salin PR-mu, dong," kata seorang teman Mikuo meminta jawaban pr Mikuo. Kaiko melihat mereka dari jarak lain.

"Aku juga…"

"Nggak!" kata Mikuo tegas. "Bukannya PR itu enggak akan ada artinya kalau tidak dikerjakan sendiri?"

"Aihs… aku suka kamu lho, Mikuo," kata temannya menggoda, berusaha agar Mikuo meminjamkan PRnya. Mikuo menghela napas.

"Sudahlah…"

_Ya ampun… aku disukai oleh Mikuo-kun yang rajin dan keren!_

Kaiko mengebrak meja, lalu garuk-garuk sendiri. Lalu gadis itu tersenyum, dan berlari penuh suka cita. "Heran ya sama kamu, Mikuo," kata temannya yang tadi. "Kalian bisa juga pacaran, ya. Padahal sifat kalian beda banget. Mikuo alim, rajin, terus kalem. Kalau Shion Kaiko sih, rame, ceria, panikkan."

"…"

_Aku putuskan! Kalau kali ini aku yang akan memancing Mikuo untuk menciumku!_

* * *

Teng… Teng… bel istirahat.

"Mikuo-kuuun…" kata Kaiko manja. Mereka istirahat makan siang bersama, di atap sekolah. Di sana disediakan fasilitas bangku untuk siswa duduk. Tempat itu teduh, karena selain banyak angin, bangku untuk siswa duduk ditaruh di tempat yang terkena bayangan sehingga tidak panas dan gerah.

"Ya?"

"Amm~~" Kaiko memasukkan sumpitnya berisi daging ham ke dalam mulut Mikuo.

"Ka-kaiko!" kata Mikuo panik.

"Hm? Kenapa? Aku enggak boleh?" kata Kaiko dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Bu-bukan…"

"Aih, Mikuo-kun blushing, tuh~" kata Kaiko tersenyum geli. Mikuo melahap makanannya dan Kaiko melihatinya, menunggu Mikuo selesai.

"Kaiko," kata Mikuo pelan. Kaiko memejamkan matanya.

_Kyaaa! Apa kami akan ciuman?_

"Hap!" Mikuo memasukkan sushi ke dalam mulut Kaiko.

_Eh?_

"Enak kan?" kata Mikuo tersenyum.

"Ya," kata Kaiko agak kecewa. Namun terbesit lagi ide gila milik Kaiko.

_Benar juga… aku harus maju duluan!_

"Mikuo-kun~" kata Kaiko manja. Gadis itu langsung duduk di pangkuan Mikuo, dengan langsung pandang-pandangan. Kontak mata langsung bertemu. "Makan aku juga, ya~~~!"

Mikuo langsung memerah.

"Jangan bicara yang enggak-enggak!" kata Mikuo mendorong Kaiko menjauh. Mikuo langsung membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi, supaya wajahnya yang blushing berat tidak terlihat oleh Kaiko.

Kaiko bingung.

_ Ah… benar juga… Aku… tidak boleh begitu! Kesannya aku ini agresif dan penuh napsu!_

"Mikuo-kun, tunggu!" kata Kaiko mengejar Mikuo. Mikuo berhenti, dan membalikkan badannya. "Maaf ya, aku sudah ngomong yang enggak-enggak. …Marah ya?"

"Enggak, kok…" kata Mikuo tersenyum.

"Syukurlah! Eh, kita kencan yuk besok!" kata Kaiko gembira.

"Boleh juga."

"Asyik~!"

* * *

Esok paginya, Kaiko sibuk mencari baju yang ingin dia pakai. "Hmm… mana yang bagus, ya? Apa Mikuo-kun akan menciumku kalau aku memakai baju ini?"

Kaiko sibuk mencari lipstick. Dia menemukan satu di kamar mandi, dan memolesnya di bibir tanpa pikir panjang.

_Nah, diriku.. berubahlah cantik dan dapatkan ciuman dari Mikuo-ku-_

"ARGHH! ITU LIPSTICKKU!" kata kakak Kaiko, Meiko yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ng?"

"JANGAN DIPAKAI! KARENA ITU PAKAI BAHAN YANG KERAS! KALAU MASIH BOCAH INGUSAN KAYAK KAMU, BIBIRMU BISA BENGKAK DAN MEMERAH!" kata Meiko panik. Kaiko pun panik, dan segera mengambil tissue untuk menghapus lipstick di bibirnya. Tapi apa daya, bibir Kaiko sudah memerah dan bengkak.

"GYAAAAA! TIDAAAAAK!"

* * *

Di tempat janjian…

"Mikuo-kun," kata Kaiko muncul. Mikuo yang sudah menunggu dari tadi, menoleh.

"Ah, kamu kenapa, Kaiko!?" kata Mikuo melihat Kaiko memakai masker.

"Hng…."

_Sudah tahu ini kencan strategi mendapatkan ciuman Mikuo-kun. Tapi kalau bibirku bengkak, tidak mungkin bisa ciuman!_

Akhirnya Kaiko dan Mikuo pergi ke bioskop.

"Mau nonton apa ya?"

"Ah! Puppy dog!"

"Romansa kapal!" perkataan Kaiko bertepatan dengan perkataan Mikuo.

"Eh? Bukannya Kaiko ingin nonton Romansa Kapal?" kata Mikuo bingung.

"Masa, ya?" kata Kaiko mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil tertawa garing. Matanya sengaja tidak ia temukan dengan mata Mikuo.

_Aku juga pada awalnya mau yang itu, biar nambahin mood buat ciuman! Tapi mana bisa kalau kondisi bibirku begini!_

* * *

"…." "…." "…." Film sudah separuh jalan, namun Kaiko dapat melihat bahwa Mikuo bosan akan film itu.

_Ah, Mikuo bosan…_

"Film yang aneh," kata Kaiko setelah keluar dari bioskop. Mereka masuk ke dalam café.

"Silakan minum!" kata pelayan café.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih." ucap Kaiko.

_Ah, gawat._

"Mm… su-susah minumnya, ya," kata Kaiko gugup.

"… Lepas saja maskernya," kata Mikuo. Dia berdiri, dan berusaha menyentuh masker Kaiko. "Ayo."

"Ja-jangan!" kata Kaiko menghindar. "Ak-aku sakit! Nanti kamu tertular!" ucapnya lagi sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hmm…" ucap Mikuo.

* * *

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke tempat karaoke, lalu ke arena bowling, dan ke tempat main kasti. Untuk Karaoke, nilai Kaiko adalah new high score, arena bowling semuanya strike dan spare, lalu ke tempat main kasti berhasil memukul semua bola, sampai bola-bola itu habis. Main game center, tanpa lelah Kaiko semangat memasukkan bola.

"Ah, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja," gumam Mikuo memperhatikan Kaiko.

"Minum apa ya?" kata Kaiko mengambil uang dari dompet, berniat membeli jus dari mesin jus kaleng. Uang itu jatuh, dan menggelinding. Mikuo dan Kaiko di detik bersamaan memungut uang itu. Jarak muka mereka dekat sekali.

"Ahh!" kata Kaiko lompat menjauhi Mikuo.

_Kagetnya…_

"Kamu enggak perlu menghindar seperti itu, kan!" kata Mikuo memalingkan wajahnya, pergi.

"Mikuo…?"

.

.

"Mikuo, kamu marah?" kata Kaiko mengejar Mikuo.

"Nggak," jawab Mikuo ketus.

"Bohong! Pasti kamu marah!" kata Kaiko.

"Kaiko juga sih! Nggak sakit kok! Tapi malah pakai masker!" kata Mikuo membalikkan badan. Tampak wajahnya kesal.

"Ehh… enggak!"

"Kalau begitu, lepas dong!" kata Mikuo berusaha melepaskan masker Kaiko.

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa!?"

"Soalnya… soalnya…" Kaiko panik sendiri.

_Apa yang harus aku katakan?_

"A-aku enggak mau ciuman dengan Mikuo-kun!"

Mikuo kaget.

_Barusan aku bilang apa?_

"Gitu ya. Apa boleh buat kalau begitu," kata Mikuo pergi meninggalkan Kaiko. Kaiko merasa sangat bersalah.

"Bu-bukan!" kata Kaiko mati-matian menahan Mikuo. "Se-sebenarnya bibirku bengkak! Aku malu, dan menyembunyikannya!"

Mikuo berbalik, dan melihat Kaiko yang melepas maskernya. "Kalau bohong, bohonglah yang pintar," kata Mikuo sinis. Dingin sekali suaranya, tanpa ekspresi.

"Gyaa! Kok sembuh!?" kata Kaiko mengaca. Memang bibirnya malahan sembuh. "Mikuo, tunggu! Mikuo!"

_Dia tidak mau menoleh kepadaku… Mikuo…_

* * *

"Maaf ya, enggak bisa mengantar," kata Mikuo dingin. Dia pergi tanpa melihat Kaiko.

"…"

_Se-seharusnya kalau tahu begini, tidak usah aku sembunyikan…_

Air mata Kaiko menetes dan turun ke bawah…

.

.

Kaiko merenung di kamarnya dengan pikiran hampa. Mata Kaiko bengkak, habis menangis.

"Hei, Kaiko kenapa sih?" kata Meiko masuk ke kamar Kaiko. "Habis diputusin sama pacar, ya~?" kata Meiko dengan menggoda. Dia hanya asal menebak.

"Enggak!" kata Kaiko melempar masker ke arah Meiko.

_Mikuo…_

"En-nggak! Nangis mulu enggak akan membuat Mikuo maafin aku!" kata Kaiko berdiri di atas kasur.

_Lebih baik kalau aku mengatakan perasaanku ini… kalau aku ingin dicium olehnya…_

* * *

Paginya…

"Pagi," suara khas seorang Mikuo Hatsune menyapa sesosok Kaiko Shion di jalan menuju sekolah.

"Mikuo-kun!" kata Kaiko. Tampak Mikuo tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kemarin maaf!"

"Ano… ada yang ingin aku katakan," kata Mikuo merogoh sesuatu ke dalam tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan kantong kecil. "Ini untukmu."

"Hm? Obat untuk bibir?" kata Kaiko.

"Kalau pakai itu, kamu enggak usah susah-susah pakai masker," kata Mikuo ternsenyum.

_Mikuo! Aku sayang kamu!_

"Terima kasih…" kata Kaiko tersenyum.

"…. Sekarang… lebih baik kalau kita menjaga jarak dulu," kata Mikuo. Kaiko kaget.

"?"

"Sepertinya, selama ini aku belum bisa mengerti dan memahami perasaan Kaiko… Maaf…" kata Mikuo. "Sampai jumpa…" kata Mikuo membalikkan badannya, pergi meninggalkan Kaiko.

_Ti… dak…_

"AKU NGGAK MAU SEPERTI INI!" teriak Kaiko. Mikuo mendengar teriakan Kaiko, dan berbalik. Kaiko langsung mencengkram seragam Mikuo, dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Mikuo kaget.

"Eh…"

"Kamu benar-benar enggak ngerti ya?" kata Kaiko. "Ini perasaanku yang sebenarnya!" Mikuo tersenyum, dan menggenggam tangan Kaiko, lalu mencium bibirnya lagi dengan lembut. Manis…

"Kaiko…" mereka mengambil napas sebentar, dan mulai berciuman lagi.

_Ah… Mikuo…_

30 detik…

40 detik…

1 menit…

Dari detik ke detik, ciuman Mikuo makin panas dan membara. Tentu saja makin lama dan dalam.

"…. Ngg…. MIKUO!"

Mikuo melepaskan ciumannya, dan Kaiko menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya, karena dia nyaris kehabisan oksigen.

"Ma-maaf," kata Mikuo menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku… terlalu senang…." kata Mikuo. "Setiap melihat Kaiko… aku selalu berpikir untuk melakukannya…"

"…"

"Aku jadi enggak ingat apa-apa, karena syok waktu di tolak…"

_Jadi ternyata, dia bukannya mengacuhkanku, tapi karena dia benar-benar tidak dengar apa-apa saat kencan waktu itu, ya!_

Mikuo langsung memeluk Kaiko. "Aku… sangat menyukai Kaiko…"

Kaiko tersenyum, dan membalas pelukan Mikuo. "Aku juga sangat menyukai Mikuo!"

Wajah Mikuo memerah, dan berkata sebelum mencium Kaiko. "Mana bisa aku tahan… kalau kamu yang bicara semanis itu…"

Lalu… Mikuo ketagihan lagi…

"He-heii… aku kehabisan napas, Mikuo…"

"Ah, maaf!"

* * *

~Tamat~

* * *

Miya: #membungkuk# terima kasih sudah membaca fict yang dibuat secara kliat ini…

OC: arigatou, minna-sama!

Sae: Sae akan memperkenalkan dua OC baru! Adalah Mitsuru dan Nori!

Mitsu: Kyaaa! Adikku tercinta! Selamat bergabung di sini! #peluk Mitsuru#

Shou: #diem#

Mitsu: hehe… maaf. Shou cemburu ya? Tenang aja, tetap Shou di hati… #peluk tangan Shou#

Shou: Eng-enggak! #ngeblushing#

Mitsuru: Mitsuru Hiroki desu. Adiknya Mitsuki Aoi.

Nori: Hallo! Aku temanmu, Nori Tachibana mulai sekarang. Apa kalian perlu soba?

All OC (-Nori) + Sae: soba?

Nori: Soba pindahan… Hikkoshi Soba…

All OC (-Nori): kita bukan pindahan, lho!

Nori: benarkah?

Sae: #speechless# bagitulah…

Nori: ah… benarkah? Ngomong-ngomong… siapa kamu?

Sae: eh?! #syok# kamu enggak tahu aku?

Nori: ah… jangan-jangan authornya, ya?

Sae: yup! Benar sekali!

Nori: aku ingat!

Sae: baguslah!

Nori: salam kenal, kak Chiee…

Sae: Nori… namaku Sae!

Lemon: Lemon ngantuuuk…

Sae: yuk, minta RnR! Mitsuru!

Mitsuru: aku?

Sae: ya!

Nori: kenapa enggak aku, kak Chie?

Sae: sekali lagi, Nori-chaaaaan…. _It's Sae_!

Mitsuru: abaikan percakapan gaje di atas. RnR?


End file.
